disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Count Radiguet
Count Radiguet is the current leader of the Vyram Invasion Corps, a subdivision of the United Alliance of Evil, and a member of the Toei Outer Circles in allegiance to the Dark Forces. History and Description Formerly a lieutenant of the Vyram Invasion Corps in subordination to Empress Juuza, Radiguet desired no less than to overthrow his would-be queen and lead the invasion upon the planet Icarus himself, even if he had to manipulate the Jet Rangers into working alongside him to do so. Like most of the Vyram Invasion Corps' members, Radiguet made a deal with the Dark Forces to gain great power at the cost of mutating himself into a vicious monster, which he suppressed that form with the use of specialized mutagenic serums and armor applications by sheer force of will. When Radiguet made his move to overthrow Juuza, he failed and was punished by being stripped of his powers and exiled to the planet Earth in the year 1989, almost 4 years before Rita Repulsa and her gang would be released from their magic can prison. Radiguet's arrival on Earth was quickly detected by Zordon and Alpha 5, and, fearing that the rogue Vyram's exile could only lead to the eventual return of the entire United Alliance of Evil's forces, reassembled the surviving Zyurangers of 1969 to try and root him out and head to Icarus to assist the Jet Rangers in defeating the Vyram Invasion Corps. In the meantime, Radiguet was already plotting to regain his powers and get revenge on Juuza for exiling him, so he manipulated a hapless NASADA intern named Saki by preying on her hopeless infatuation with his handsome demeanor into handing him over the plans for an experimental space pod so that he could get off Earth and return to Icarus stronger than ever. Eventually, Grace and Terona cornered Radiguet before he was able to escape and tried to stop him, but his hatred for Rangers of any sort allowed him to regain his powers and gain the upper hand in the battle, knocking the two Zyurangers aside and boarding his space pod at once. When Saki pleaded for him to stay because she loved him, the sociopathic Vyram simply stabbed her in the heart for having outlived her usefulness to him. Zordon, fearing the worst, ordered Grace and Terona to follow after him in a mini space cruiser provided to them by General Norquist. Radiguet would finally return to Icarus immediately after Juuza was defeated by the Jet Rangers, personally finishing her off and taking his place as the new commander of the Invasion Corps, though he had to deal with a rival general Tranza first before asserting his dominance. He was finally destroyed after a long and grueling battle against the team up between the Jet Rangers of Icarus and the two Mighty Morphin' Zyurangers of Earth, with not even his perfected evolution of Requiem doing much to help the fight. Years later, long after the rest of the United Alliance of Evil was destroyed or purified by the Z-Wave, Radiguet's soul would be pulled out of the soul collection pit and revived to once more serve the Dark Forces as a member of the Toei Outer Circle alongside a few of his fellow generals. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Clients Category:The Dark Forces Category:The Outer Circles